


Time went by as I wrote your name in the sky

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, F/M, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reason To Live, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Excerpt from Amy's diary.





	Time went by as I wrote your name in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from Amy's diary.

February 16.

I hate life!

March 15.

Hello whoever will read this when I'm gone: Lately I've been spinning out of control, I don't know what's happening to me, I hate life and I hate all people in it. I hate both my jobs and I hate that I have to be here to make someone else pleased, I hate that I'm afraid all the time and I hate myself for being so damn weak, and I hate myself for crying when I'm alone. I'm pathetic and just tired of everything.

March 17.

I'm thinking of quiting my job at the club, I can't stand it anymore. I hate how drunk guys always feel entitled to touch just 'cause I happen to work in a goddamn bar and have to wear a 'required outfit'. I've come to the conclusion that there are no decent guys left out there...

April 17.

Just came home from the best night! Been having beers with my friend Helen at _'Wildcat Gin'_ , that strange place just around the corner from work, and I met someone. An awesome man who was _genuine_! His name is Tim and he's a bit older, but that doesn't matter. It was like something just clicked when I saw him and when we talked. Nothing has happened, really, but it was so nice to have a decent conversation with a man! I've never had anyone treating me as nice as he did during our hour long conversation, which felt like 5 minutes, really. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. And I can't stop smiling now.  
  
April 19.

Tim came by the club tonight and he was sexier than I remembered. He said he was in the neighborhood and that he popped in for some coffee after running a few errands in town. He was here for about 30 minutes. He sat by the bar and drank his coffee, and we talked pretty much the entire time. He is so nice.

April 29.

Hey world! I had the most fantastic day, that guy - Tim has been here every night for the past days and he always finds some way to talk to me. It's very sweet and he is just the nicest ever! It's so weird, 'cause he is so different from the usual customers and the usual, typical person, really! When we talk, we _really_   _talk_. I absolutely love talking with him, 'cause he is so genuine and he really cares.

May 5.

We kissed for the first time today! He texted me and told me he had the night free, and that he was going out with some old friends. He asked me if I wanted to meet up and I said of course. We bumped into each other several times that night and everytime we did, we always pretended like nothing was going on, I haven't even told Helen or the people I tend to hang out with when I party. I totally get off on the fact that it's all a secret.  
But Tim grabbed a hold of me tonight when no one was looking and he kissed me so deeply and passionately, I thought I was gonna faint right then and there. He is such an amazing kisser!  
He treats me so kindly and I'm not used to having someone pay _any_  attention to me, it's so weird. I think I'm falling inlove with him.

May 9.

Helen and I were out for beers tonight, and Tim texted me, he wanted to see me. I told him that we were having some beers at work (I had the night off) he came by and it was so obvious what we were doing, Tim had hardly walked through the door when Helen lit up and hissed _"My god, it's so fucking evident!_ "  
Haha. Tim had barely sat down and she had solved the whole mystery.

May 24.

It is very weird how dependent I have become on another human being. How another person can make me _want_  to fight. To want to get up in the morning and keep breathing. I have never had  _anyone_  giving me a reason to keep on living. I've hated life for most of my life, but Tim makes me challenge my damn demons, and he makes me _want_ to live. So fucking strange. Even though I am 28 years younger, it's like he is the missing piece of my soul. The oxygen in my lungs. He gives me so much strength. I'm falling more and more inlove with him every time we meet.

June 16.

I've spent the whole day with Tim! He came and picked me up in his gray mercedes, and when he opened the door for me, there was a red lily on the seat. Tim said that red lilies symbolizes passion.  
I was over the moon for it, no one has ever done something like that for me. I was so baffled and happy, I accidentally blurted out I loved him, when I meant that I loved the gesture and the flower. Haha. I really _do_  love him though, but I think it's a little too soon for those kinds of words. He seemed a little taken by surprise, but who can blame him?

July 16.

I love life!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write. And I like to find "new" ways to write my shit. And I (need) like to write about Tim and Amy since it makes me forget about the world I'm being stuck in. I'm forced here, so I have to make the best of a "bad" situation. That's why I use Tim/Amy as an escape. They are my lifeline in the same way Tim is Amy's reason to breathe. Her reason not to break apart.
> 
> I love both Tim and Amy and they are, in many ways, MY reason to keep breathing. MY reason not to break apart.


End file.
